mangafandomcom-20200224-history
David H. Lawrence XVII
| period = | religion = Atheist | genre = | subject = | movement = | debut_works = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = http://www.davids.com/ | footnotes = }} David Harvard Lawrence XVII is an American television and film actor, voice talent, network radio host, Internet entrepreneur, podcaster, demo producer, teacher and author. . He was also the host of the daily The David Lawrence Show and weekend Online Tonight, both nationally syndicated radio talk shows that revolve around pop culture and the high-tech lifestyle. The "XVII" in his name was a way for Lawrence to distinguish himself from previous David Lawrences already registered with SAG. At the time, he was the 17th David Lawrence listed on IMDB, and appended the number to his name upon his own registry. Acting Lawrence's appearances on network television include playing a Serbian doctor opposite Dennis Haysbert in the CBS series The Unit, created by David Mamet, a car wash manager on another CBS series, CSI, a rock and roll wanna be on TBS's Frank TV with Frank Caliendo , and as one of the eponymous "villains" on NBC's Heroes. The Heroes role, that of puppetmaster Eric Doyle (one of the 12 escaped villains), was introduced in Volume 3, "Heroes: Villains" in Episode 2, "The Butterfly Effect". The character began a multi episode arc in Episode 5, "Angels and Monsters". Lawrence has also played the role as the station manager in Goodnight Burbank, Charles Bukowski in the musical Bukowsical!, El Gallo in The Fantasticks, as well as parts in The Children's Hour, The Good Doctor, Born Yesterday, The Fall of the House of Usher and the role of Barry Champlain in Talk Radio. He has performed on stage at the Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts. With director Dr. Bob Pondillo Ph.D., Lawrence played Wallace in the short film My Name Is Wallace Lawrence also was executive producer of My Name Is Wallace. In early 2009, he appeared in an episode of the BBC reality program Beat the Boss, in which his team designed a cheesecake. In 2010 Lawrence portrayed a taxi cab driver in the sixth season of Lost. Radio broadcast history Lawrence was heard on the radio for nearly 35 years on stations: WMAL, WMZQ and WRQX/Washington DC, WGAR, WGCL, WDMT/Cleveland, KC101/New Haven, WTAE/Pittsburgh and WNCI and WLVQ/Columbus. He is a founding member and former executive producer of the radio comedy ensemble, The American Comedy Network. He wrote the best-selling Learn HTML on The Macintosh, the first web design book created exclusively for Macintosh users. He was the anchor and executive producer of the music show, The Net Music Countdown where one of his net unknown artists was megaphone. Podcasting Lawrence has been involved in podcasting since the inception. He holds the title of 'first podcaster' since he has been sending audio to subscribers via the internet since 1994 when he started the 'Personal Netcast'. David does voiceover work and speaks at events, including the NAB and the Portable Media Expo. David developed ShowTaxi, a subscription management for premium podcasters. He is also the host of a premium podcast called "Patrick Tucker's Secrets of Screen Acting: The Podcast." Voice work He is the voice of America Online's customer service lines, and the voice of over 1500 other interactive voice response telephone systems. Lawrence also wrote and produced the radio programs for the video game Saints Row. In 2007 he started his Demos2GoGo, his own voiceover demo reel business. Commentator Lawrence makes regular appearances as an industry commentator on TechTV, CNN, FOX, CBS, MSNBC, and Tribune broadcasting outlets as well as the CBC and the BBC, where he is on Radio 5 Live's "Up All Night." References External links *The David Lawrence Show *sotto voce film works *My Name is Wallace *Demos2GoGo *Secrets of Screen Acting *Saint's Row Credits * Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American radio personalities Category:American voice actors Category:American film actors Category:American atheists